Corrupted Justice
by Demonic Insanity
Summary: I've had enough. No more. If no one will listen to my cries, then I will stop everything myself. AN: I'm not sure how long this will be or if there will be any romantic relationships, but I'm open to suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I know, I know. This isn't what you were expecting. You want another chapter to either Dark Annihilator or Naruto Uzumaki: Armor Mode. There's one problem.

I just don't want to do them anymore. I lost inspiration. I can't think of new ideas, and I don't see it going anywhere. I tried to think of why that might be, and I think I figured it out.

I was interested in that kind of story but wasn't passionate about it. I mean, I like Iron Man and any kind of armor changes. That's why I'm in love with Kamen Rider. But I would always take too long to think of the next idea. So, I've had enough. I decided to start a new story. If I ever do get inspiration for the other two again, I'll keep going. But until then, you'll have to deal with me being a selfish asshole.

Plus, I was dealing with a shitload of depression with no medication, so give me a little credit for even coming back to this.

Anyways, that's the old stuff out of the way. New stuff time.

I am in college now. So I won't be able to update the stories like I used to. The chapters might be... oddly unbalanced. That's because this is a new laptop without Microsoft Word. On Word, I could see how many words there were, so I knew the length of the chapter. Now... I don't. So forgive me if the chapters don't seem normal.

And for this story, it will be a weird one. It may creepy you guys out. It may not. But I wanted to do this story for a long time. I wanted one that doesn't just give Naruto new powers. I wanted to do one where there is a new backstory or a new story entirely.

Anyways, hope you enjoy. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

And again, sorry for the long hiatus.

\(^.^)/\(^.^)/\(^.^)/\(^.^)/\(^.^)/\(^.^)/\(^.^)/\(^.^)/\(^.^)/\(^.^)/\(^.^)/\(^.^)/\(^.^)/\(^.^)/\(^.^)/

The Sandaime sat next to Naruto's hospital bed and sighed. It feels like deja vu. Naruto has been in the hospital so many times and has been visited so many times that it just felt like a dream.

_What are the ANBU doing?_, he thought. He knows for a fact that the ANBU Corps consists of many elite ninja. After all, he had watched them grow up from a genin. But even though he had ordered them to protect Naruto, the seven year old boy still ended up like this.

He sighed again. This time was probably the worst out of all of them. Naruto had always had trouble with the villages: receiving beatings, insults, and vandalism. But it seems someone with torture knowledge was in the usual mob tonight. Thank god for their advanced medical jutsu. With his whiskers, he already looked much different than everyone else. He didn't need a permanent Glasgow smile on top of that.

The old Hokage, Sarutobi, was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds coming from Naruto. It seems like he has regained consciousness.

"Naruto", he asked, "How do you feel?"

Naruto didn't answer. As soon as he woke up, he just stared at the ceiling. This continued for several minutes until the Hokage feared something was really wrong. He touched Naruto on the shoulder and lightly shook him until he spoke.

"Jiji, there were ninja in the mob today", Naruto said, still staring at the ceiling.

That statement made the old man freeze.

_Ninja?... That.. can't be_, he thought.

"Hey, Naruto... you sure that it was ninja? I mean it could have been some villagers dressed up like them".

Naruto finally stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at the Hokage. At this moment, he realized how dumb his statement was. The most defining part of a ninja was his headband, and those weren't given away for free.

But ninja?

Naruto looked at the expression on the Hokage's face. He could understand why the old man was doubtful of him. He put all his trust into his ninja. The old man didn't want to believe that they would go against their orders to attack him.

"Hey, jiji?"

Sarutobi looked back at Naruto. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you remember what you told me about the purpose of a ninja was?", asked Naruto.

Sarutobi couldn't remember exactly, so he shook his head.

Naruto responded, "You said that they protect this village from all threats so that this place could be somewhere everyone could live in peace. Do you remember now?"

Sarutobi nodded. He did remember saying that once before. He looked outside through the window at the village being rained upon. This village hadn't seen war in a very long time. Because his ninja acted as a deterrent, this village had avoided conflict. The villagers were content with the security, and the ninja were content with the lack of fighting and danger. To him, he still believed that the ninja were protectors of the village, and so he looked at Naruto to tell him.

But he couldn't. Not with that look. Naruto had started crying while Sarutobi's attention was diverted. Naruto asked in a shaky voice, "Jiji, answer me honestly..."

He nodded. What could be in Naruto's head to make him need an answer and cause him to cry? He needed to know himself.

Naruto, after wiping the tears away, looked out the same window the old man had looked through and asked, "Am I a threat?"

Sarutobi was about to say no immediately, but Naruto cut him off. "The ninja attacked me... Ninja protect the village from threats. So I must be a threat, right?"

The old man grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and firmly said, "You are not a threat. Alright? You are Uzumaki Naruto, one of my precious people in this world. You are not a threat. Maybe something happened today, and it was a mistake. I know, I'll sign you up for the Academy. You could become a ninja and make sure no mistakes happen again. Alright?"

He was hoping this would calm the boy down, but instead, it did the opposite. Naruto pushed him away and shouted, "If I'm not a threat, then what happened out there?! Why was I attacked by ninja?! Just because?! Why aren't you doing anything to help?! Why am I always alone in the attacks?! Become a ninja?! I don't want to become one of those monsters that attacked me today! Stop pretending that your ninja were still doing their jobs! Do your fucking job as a leader of protectors, old man!"

Sarutobi was shocked. He couldn't find the words to say to Naruto. He wanted to apologize, but then, Naruto said quietly, "I've had enough. Go away. I don't want to see you anymore."

The Hokage was deeply hurt, but he knew he that Naruto needed some space right now. So he got up and left for his office.

After a while, Naruto checked out of the hospital, after getting an ugly glare from the receptionist, and started walking back home.

But on his way back, he found himself going down an alley. Usually, it wouldn't be a problem, but today, a drunk man with a bottle of beer in his hand saw him.

The drunk walked up to him and said, "Well... if it ishn't the demon. Come back for more, you phiece of shit?" The drunk laughed a bit.

Then he smashed his bottle against Naruto's head. He laughed hard. "What demon can't fight for himshelf?" He kept laughing, and then, he picked Naruto up by his collar and breathed into his face. As he was thinking on how to have his fun, his eyes widened, and he looked down.

There was a scalpel in his stomach, and it was being held by Naruto. The drunk man let go of him and was about to send a flurry of punches his way, but Naruto quickly stabbed him again over and over: in his stomach, chest, leg, arms, and finally, neck.

The drunk fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground. Naruto stood over him, burying the scalpel into the man's back, and after staring for a few moments, he left.

"I've had enough. This place is corrupt. The protectors attack the ones they should protect, and the leader can't do anything about it. It's like this place is filled with weeds. Even though there are good people here, the weeds take over and ruin the reputation of this place."

Naruto looked up into the sky, ignoring the rain hitting his face.

"I've had enough. I'm going to take matters into my own hands. If Jiji won't do anything, then I will. I'm going to rid this place of its weeds."

He looked back at the man, dead on the ground. His blood, mixing with the rain, forming a red pool around him.

"I'll cleanse this place, using whatever methods necessary."

But he knew what he meant. He was pissed off at this village. Whatever methods necessary only meant only meant one thing to him.

He wanted to kill them all.

If all the corrupt people are dead, then this village would be the one Jiji promised. A place where the protectors would ensure peace.

He then resumed his walk back to his home. He had a lot of planning to do. After all, he said he wouldn't go to the academy. But his list of opponents included some of the ninja. So...

He needed to get stronger.

He needed to learn how to kill a ninja without being a ninja.

He needed to become a professional killer.

He smiled. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. Well, here's the next chapter of Corrupted Justice. Tell me if you like it in your reviews, and thanks for reading.

(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n) (n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n) (n.n)

Anko stood over the corpse, fiddling with the dango stick in her mouth. It looks like just a standard murder, and if it was, she would have dismissed it and left it to whoever pissed her off that week. But, the reason she hasn't was the murder was done not by a knife, pipe, fists, or some other common weapon. Since she belonged to the the Interrogation Corps, she recognized the wounds immediately. It could be used in torture to make clean cuts...

or used during surgery. This man was killed my a scalpel. That means either someone from the hospital stole a scalpel or one of the hospital staff killed him. And if it was the second one, it could mean chaos for the village. That's why she hadn't dismissed the case to some low-life.

But she couldn't reject the other possibility that some nut job somehow stole a scalpel from the hospital, but that would require above average stealth capabilities, and most citizens were incapable of under average stealth capabilities, let alone this.

She sighed. Two problems came with this case. First problem: if this was done by a citizen, then it would be hard to catch him. There would be a small amount of witnesses because most ninja aren't looking out for a citizen sneaking around, and citizens usually wouldn't see anything.

Second problem: if this was done by hospital staff, it would be hard to ask. The head of the staff is very prideful. He would be insulted by the questions and most likely tell everyone not to cooperate. She could arrest him, but the hospital would take a blow to its management. And knowing the guy's pride, without any interrogation, he wouldn't break for a while, and that could prove severe to the sick that need treatment in the hospital.

She rubbed her temples. She'll come back to this case later. If the killer did this out of spite, then there is no danger, and she can take her time. But if this killer was a loon, then she could wait. She could ask the Hokage to issue an order to the ninja to look out for any attempts at murder and tell the citizens to be wary. This way, the murder may be prevented, and the face of the killer might be seen. She just has to wait.

(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n) (n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n) (n.n)

Naruto smiled nervously as he stared at this demon. How did he get into this situation? He was thinking in his apartment about how to rid this village of the corruption, and while he was thinking, he got hungry. So he went to the kitchen and saw a demon sitting in his chair... eating his ramen. But all he could do was to wait until the demon finished eating.

Finally, the demon did and looked at Naruto. He gestured. "S'up.", he said nonchalantly. Naruto had no idea what to do in this situation, so he decided to go with the response that he would give anybody, "You're eating my ramen, bastard."

The demon looked down at the cup. "Yeah, I guess I am. And?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. If he pissed this demon off, he might die. But if he didn't do anything, he might piss off the demon and die... Fuck. Why did this have to happen the day he finally got the resolve and confidence to do what he wanted to do?

The demon saw Naruto sweating and laughed. "Don't worry, kid. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm actually here to discuss a... proposition."

Naruto looked at him, trying to see any signs of deception, but that's hard to do with eyes that are not human. Actually, he looked... odd, even for a demon. To describe him, take a human and take off his skin so his bones and muscles show. Now, turn the bones into metal and turn the color of the muscles from the red to a dark gray. Have a pair of horns coming out of the forehead that are shaped like a sickle pointing up, and have a tail at the base of his spine that has a claw instead of a point at the end. And out of the back, huge exhaust pipes like you see on any vehicles sprout out. All the metal is chromed.

For his eyes, he doesn't have any pupils. Well, it kind of looks like he doesn't have any eyes at all. His eyes doesn't have any irises or whites. It's all one color and beady shaped. They're colored black, and they have a look of mischief. His teeth are all pointed and razor sharp. They seem to be made of metal as well, and they are curved into a devious smile.

In short, he looks like someone who would torture someone, hang them by their intestines in a town center, laugh, and call it a simple prank. Naruto was scared.

"What kind of p-proposition?", he asked, trying to unsuccessfully hide the fear in his voice.

The demon's smile got bigger. "Well, I am actually intrigued. I woke up this morning to create havoc and destruction when I noticed a mere boy killing a man. I looked into his thoughts and saw delicious thoughts of revenge."

"They're not revenge. I just want to purify this village.", Naruto said, slightly offended.

"Riiiiight. Anyways, I want to help you. That's my proposition."

"Yeah? What's the catch? Demons always have some type of catch, right?"

The demon smiled. "You know, the usual. Sign a contract with your blood, swear your allegiance to me, and let me take your soul when you die. Simple."

Naruto growled. "The hell I wi-"

The demon interrupted. "Buuuuut, if you do, you will get an extreme amount of power. Power you can use to fulfill your goals. What do you say?"

Naruto slammed his hands on his table, knocking the ramen cup over. "Like I was saying, the hell I will. I won't be some demon's toy to achieve my dreams. I'm going to purify this town, and I can't do that if I'm corrupt myself!"

"Oh? So you're saying that without being a ninja, you'll gain enough power on your own to beat other ninjas that could level a town easily?" The demon stopped smiling and stared at Naruto. "Listen to me, you arrogant fuck. I can see the possibilities that you could go on, and without my power, no matter what path you take, you will fail."

Naruto's eyes widened. He would fail? No, he can't let that happen. He must win, no matter what... But if he agrees to the contract...

Naruto's eyes were covered by his hair, so even the demon couldn't tell what he was thinking. It would have been great if he talked to himself like he did when announcing what he would do to this village.

Naruto finally looked up at the demon, and the demon was disappointed at the look of determination against him in his eyes.

"I won't agree to a contract that will make me corrupt."

The demon sighed. '_Oh well, I guess it's onto the next corrupt being that comes along._

"But!", Naruto exclaimed. The demon was surprised. What was this boy thinking?

"But", Naruto said, "I need your power. So I've come to one conclusion."

The demon smiled. '_I guess no one truly can't refuse this power._"

"I will take your power for my own. I'm going to beat you."

The demon's eyes widened before he burst out laughing. "You? Beat me?" The exhaust pipes suddenly flared up, spewing smoke, and the sound of an engine could be heard. The demon grabbed Naruto by the hair and growled in a demonic voice, "**Not in a billion years, maggot.**"

Then they both disappeared.

The Hokage's eyes widened at the sight. He was watching the entire spectacle through his crystal ball that he always had for some reason. He never did tell anyone how he got a crystal ball that powerful before.

When the demon first greeted Naruto, the Hokage wasn't worried. Demons only want contracts, and he knew that Naruto would never make a contract with a demon. Even if he needed the power, Naruto wasn't the type to give up his soul for a untrustworthy power. So the old man never thought of sending reinforcements. But when Naruto stated his challenge, the old man couldn't do anything besides facepalming himself.

And now what should he do? He was conflicted with emotions. He was angry at himself for thinking that a demon would be harmless if you said no to it. He was scared for Naruto and his safety. And he was curious on what was going on.

The only chance Naruto had to get out of there was the Kyuubi. If the Kyuubi cured him of all injuries, the demon might give up... he hoped.

The old man looked behind him at the portraits of the other Hokages and said, "Minato, please protect your son."

(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n) (n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n) (n.n)

Naruto looked around him. There were cars, household machines, construction machines, and... silveware? It looked like a junkyard for anything metal. Then he heard laughter above him. He looked up at the highest pile of metal and saw the metal demon standing on top.

"**This is MY domain. If you are serious about fighting me, then this is the perfect place to do it. No witnesses, no houses, just the open space for me to kick your ass.**"

Naruto opened his mouth to throw an insult, but before he could, he noticed that he was in a lot of pain... and on the ground. The demon punched him in the head from the side and swung downwards, crashing Naruto onto the floor. Then he picked Naruto up and kneed him in the face, throwing Naruto through a pile of junk and onto the ground meters away.

This is when Naruto realized it... This was completely stupid. He was going to die in some demon's domain, not even where people could see and acknowledge his death...

This was going to be the end of his story. He has no chance in defeating this demon.

After thinking his lamentations, he blacked out.

The demon smiled. This was too much fun. Kids are so stupid and breakable. He missed this feeling of the bones breaking when he didn't even try to. He picked up the kid by the hair again and decided that for his bravery, he should deserve an actual attack from the demon.

"**Capite ferrum transfigat**", he said, readying his attack.

(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n) (n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n) (n.n)

Naruto woke up, his head half immersed in a shallow pool. He was confused. Wasn't he just imbedded in the ground by a demon? He got up, noticing that he didn't feel hurt at all. Actually, he felt great.

He looked at his surroundings. It was... a sewer type room. In front of him was a huge cage held shut by a small tag that said "Seal". He took a look inside, and heard, "**You stupid brat. Out of all the things to do... God, why am I stuck in someone as dumb as you?**"

"Wha-?", Naruto said, before he finally made out what was in the cage.

It was the infamous Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A monster that nearly destroyed Konoha before being destroyed himself by the Yondaime... So if he was destroyed, why was he here?

Before he could say anything, the Kyuubi continued, "**Hmph, let me guess, you're wondering why I'm here since I'm supposed to be dead. Well, long story short, your precious Yondaime didn't kill me. He instead sealed me in you.**"

Naruto was in shock. He had the monster responsbile for destroying his village years ago in his body. He fell to his knees and had tears coming out of his eyes.

The Kyuubi smirked. '_**If this boy is this easy to break, then convincing him to take the seal off will be too easy. I mean, what boy just breaks down crying when he finds out that I live in his stomach? Usually, I have to tell them that I'm not lying, they're not hallucinating, etcetera etcetera.**_'

Then Naruto finally spoke up. "So... does this mean that I did deserve those beatings? I am someone that the village needed protection against?" He looked up at the Kyuubi and shouted, "Did I kill that man for an unjustified reason?!"

The Kyuubi was taken aback. That was what was bothering the kid? The Kyuubi sighed. Not an easy choice for him coming up. On one hand, he could lie, say yes, and trick the kid to letting him go. On the other hand... he faced injustice as well because of who he was. So many jinchuurikis had called him a monster, that he could not be trusted. No one even tried to learn his name. And here was a boy who couldn't control who he was but was punished daily for it.

After a long while, the Kyuubi growled. '_**I'm going to really hate myself for this if I made the wrong choice.**_'

"Hey, boy", Kyuubi called out, "Stop crying. It isn't your fault. That man deserved everything he got."

Naruto slowly stopped crying. When he finally did, he stood up and looked at Kyuubi. "Alright... good. But... why am I here then? Am I dead?"

The Kyuubi shook his massive head. "No, I brought you here. Look, that demon is going to kill you if you don't do something. Now, if it was any average person, you'd have no chance. But you're not. You have me."

"You?... What can you do to help me?", Naruto asked.

The Kyuubi responded, "I can give you power. Originally, you were supposed to become a ninja so that your chakra coils would develop. But you aren't going to be one, and so that method is gone. So we have to use plan B: magic."

"Magic?", Naruto said, cocking his head to one side. "What kind?"

"I am the Kyuubi, meaning I am the strongest out of all the other Bijuus. Not only that, but since I am the strongest, I can give you the power to force this demon to submit to you. This power won't work on demon lords and the demon king, but any regular demon would have no choice."

Naruto beamed. "REALLY? YES! Then I can take this demon's power and succeed."

The Kyuubi was disgusted by the amount of enthusiasm that came out of the boy. "**Well, there are a few disadvantages with this power.**" When he said this, Naruto stopped screaming like a boy on caffiene, and frowned.

"**First, you can only hold 4 demons in your current state. That probably won't change at all in your life. Second, to force a demon into submission, you have to grab him with your power, so he has to be in close range**", the Kyuubi explained.

Naruto's frown got bigger. "Close range? How am I supposed to even touch the demon going 9000 kilometers per hour, let alone grab him?"

The Kyuubi grinned. "**Well, he's close range right now. If you wake up now, you'll have one chance.**" After hearing this, Naruto grinned with the Kyuubi.

(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n) (n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n)(n.n) (n.n)

The demon thrusted his hand towards Naruto's forehead, when he sensed a surge of power coming out of the boy. It was specifically gathering at his right arm. The demon looked down and saw bright red ink-like power covering his arm in runes. In the center of the runes were four open circles. Then Naruto woke up and looked the demon right in the eyes and said, "Gotcha, you bastard demon."

Naruto grabbed the demon by the arm using his transformed, rune covered, right arm. Immediately, he felt new power surging through it as the demon's flesh started to be absorbed into him. Naruto smiled a huge smile, but it soon faded as he noticed that demon was smiling as well.

The process took 10 seconds, but the demon stopped struggling and was absorbed into Naruto. After everything, Naruto fell to the ground and found himself back in his apartment. He looked down at his arm. One of the circles was filled with a black circle. Then he passed out.

But then he soon woke up again in the sewer room with the cage. He was about to shout to Kyuubi to ask what was going on, but he froze in place. Because he wasn't alone outside of the cage. He turned around and saw the metal demon on the ground, sitting.

The demon was much more calm than when he freaked out earlier. He waved and said, "Yo."

Naruto felt very afraid. The demon was smiling when he was absorbed and is very calm even now. Which means... he wanted to be here.

The demon saw Naruto basically shaking in his sandals and laughed. "Don't worry, kid. I'm not going to do anything."

Naruto didn't believe him for a second, but got enough confidence to say, "Why did you come here so freely? Why did you let me take your power?"

The demon's smile got bigger. "Because, I was interested. I was interested in what kind of kid would want death for a lot of his peers. And when you showed this guy's power," he pointed at the Kyuubi who was cautious as well, "I was convinced. I want to help you. I want to see where this will go. I want to know how this will end. And I want to be a part of it. If you want to kill everyone you know to bring peace to a village, then I will make sure you have the power to do so."

The words slowly sunk in, but when Naruto realized what the demon was saying, he bowed, "Thank you so much!" Then he turned to Kyuubi and did the same.

The demon smiled even bigger. This was definitely going to be fun. He could tell.

Well, I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can write it. But, I think I have the romantic partners for Naruto in my head. Right now, it will be either between Hinata or Haku. I will not do a harem, so Naruto will not be fucking all the bitches like he does in some fanfictions. But, I can make it... drama... ie... Dramaie? The hell... Anyways, leave a review if you have any suggestions. Thank you all for reading.

(BYE!)

V

(^.^)/


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do I get with your powers?", asked Naruto, sitting in the pool of water of his mind.

"Well, as you can tell, I'm a demon of metal. There are two types of demons. There are hell demons, the original demons. They were the ones that were cast out of heaven before time and blah and blah. Whatever. The second type of demons are embodiments of malevolent or negative emotions.", explained the demon.

"**And I'm guessing you're the second type**", Kyuubi said.

The demon gave a thumbs up. "Correctamundo, or whatever. I am the embodiment of all negative emotions caused by metal. Weapons making families fatherless, vehicles destroying the enviroment by burning fuel, and even heavy metal poisoning."

"So... again, what does that get me?", asked Naruto.

The demon sighed. Not that bright this one. "The power of metal. When you activate my powers, your bones, muscles, and flesh in general will gain the physical attributes of metal besides the color and luster."

The demon was regretting his decision of letting himself captured when Naruto gave a blank look. '_What are the villages of Japan teaching these kids? I mean seriously, kids in Sparta knew about weapons and metal before they knew what kindness was. Seriously,this kid needs an agoge to set him straight._'

"Basically, your skin will become hard as metal. Your muscles will never tear due to the toughness of metal, so you'll be able to do superhuman strength without any consequences like those you get from the Eight Gates and internal bleeding. If my powers are activated, electricity will go right through you to either the ground or to the next conductive thing. That's all you need to know for now. You won't be able to do anymore until you get control a demon's energy better."

Naruto's eyes lit up. Basically, he could beat anyone with his strength and survive any beating that any villager or ninja would try to give him. He started jumping up and down in joy. The demon laughed. "I'm glad you're this happy. Now, there's one more thing to discuss."

Naruto stopped jumping up and down and asked, "Like what?"

"Well, this guy's power", he said, pointing to the Kyuubi, "gives you the power to make any demon submit, but that doesn't mean you have the power to control my power. We'll still have to make a contract, just a different one."

Naruto went into a defensive position. "I'm not giving up my soul."

The demon shook his head. "Nah, that's not necessary. But make sure you make the next demon you make submit sign this contract. I'm doing this because I'm interested, but if you don't make the demon sign the contract, you'll just have another voice in your head. And truthfully, you schizo, you have enough problems to deal with besides having beings of destruction in your head."

Naruto nodded. "I guess that makes sense. So what contract?"

"Well, a contract means you give something to get something in return. Usually, it is your soul for power, but you don't want that. So, what could you give in return, hmmmm?", the demon said, prompting for an answer.

Naruto thought for a long moment. "Uhhhhhh, hmmmmm, ramen?"

The demon's smile was wiped off his face. '_What... the... FUCK? This kid is serious. Oh god, the first thing he needs to do is go to a library and study for 300 years._"

"No, kid. Just no. You see, demons that are malevolent spirits only want one thing. They want to indulge in their negativity. They want their powers to run rampant, but they can't do that without a human. Now, you live in a community where murder is expected of one of your jobs: ninjas. And that is a great pool of death you can prosper on. Me? I want to be a tool of destruction, massacring hundreds of people. And even if you do give up on this purification crusade, I feel like you'll still kill a lot of people in this village."

"So... I have to listen to a demon's desires and let him do whatever he wants?... No. I won't let myself be corrupted.", Naruto said sternly.

The demon shook his head. "True, but that's just our contract. It won't corrupt you. I'll just... feed off the death you might cause. For other demons, you can offer something else."

"Like what?", asked Naruto.

"Life or Death. Even demons want to survive. Usually, humans can't kill demons, but with my powers, you could kill any demon, if you can win that is. So the contract with other demons will be this: Be my slave or I kill you. No demon will resist."

Naruto nodded as he understood. "Alright... But, with you I'm already powerful, right? I don't need other demons, right?"

The Kyuubi chuckled. "**You stupid gaki. The Yondaime was a ninja of considerable strength, and he was only Hokage for his brilliance. There are ninjas in this village who could destroy this village before anybody knew about it.**"

Naruto's eyes widened. "... Really?"

The Kyuubi continued. "**You know the different ranks of ninja, right?**"

"Yeah, it's Genin... uhh, Chuunin... Special Jounin or ANBU, Jounin, then Hokage."

"**Exactly. With this guy's power, you could probably beat all the Chuunins in this village. Beyond that, you might be able to beat an ANBU, but an entire team of them would decimate you.**"

Naruto lowered his head. They were that powerful? The demon noticed his depression and was about to tell him something, but then the demon noticed something. "Kid, go back into the outside world. I think it is a good time to test your abilites."

Naruto looked up at the demon. "What? What do you mean?"

"Somone just died. I can sense the iron-filled blood spilled all over the floor. It's absolutely delicious. Anyways, you should check it out. I'll direct you to the weapon that killed the person, and let's just hope the guy hasn't abandoned it."

(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0) (0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0) (0.0)

He breathed hard. That took a lot more effort than he thought it would. The next time the Raikage sends him on a job, he needs to make sure he gets a huge pay raise. He finally got out of the village and successfully did his job. He looked behind him and saw the terrified little girl. Hyuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuga clan, owner of the Byakugan, a powerful doujitsu. This bloodline is what the Raikage wants. If the village could learn the secrets of the Byakugan, Kumogakure could be the strongest village in the world. '_Not like the village needs the help with ninjas like me._', he thought.

The girl looks like she was about to shit her pants. Shame, she's a cute little girl. Too bad the village is going to dissect her and get rid of her when they are done with their research. If she grew up, she might have been a beautiful woman. That's heiresses for you.

'Sigh' He had to wait for a while in this tree. The ninjas would most likely check movement in trees and the main roads, so it's best to wait for them to give up first. It might take a while, but he can wait. Good thing the girl's hands and feet are bound and her mouth is gagged. Any movement can doom him.

Plus, the new technology that the Kumogakure researchers developed is only a prototype. It is a chakra dampening field that suppresses traces of chakra. This would make him invisible to the other Hyugas, but it is a small range, so it would have been problematic.

He jumped when he thought he heard rustling in the tree nearby, but he shook his head. There was no way someone found him. He sighed again. This was going to be a really boring night. Just him and the cute little girl next to him.

A thought ran through his mind. '_You know, when they dissect her, they'll only check her eyes, right? They won't check anywhere else, right?_' He looked at the girl again. You know, why not? It's not like anybody will hear her, and as long as they stayed in the field, they were safe. He could have a little fun with her before she was dissected.

He grinned and grabbed the little girl by the throat. The girl somehow put an even more terrifying look on her face. He actually enjoyed that look. He wanted a more terrified look, so he risked being heard and said, "Trust me."

"It will only hurt for a little while." The girl did indeed put a more terrified look on her face. It was too good. He reached to tear her pants off.

Before he heard a sound behind him. He turned around and swung his kunai as hard as he could and hit someone. But it didn't feel like it hit flesh. '_Wearing armor, you sneak bastard?_' Then he noticed his opponent. It was... a kid. A kid with blonde spiky hair and civilian clothing stood behind him, with a look of anger. He laughed. This is it? A kid? He raised his kunai to stab the kid's unarmored face, but when he hit, it felt like he hit armor again. The kid didn't move. The Kumo ninja was take aback. What was going on?

He then noticed that the kid, even though he looked common, had a gold ring on his left hand on his middle finger. It held a expensive looking black jewel. It didn't seem like this kid was a normal one.

Naruto was furious. Kyuubi had explained what the ninja meant by "having fun" and was furious. When the ninja struck him twice, he didn't move. He wanted to make sure the ninja knew that he had no chance. When the ninja looked at his ring, Naruto remembered the conversation he had just a little while before.

_Flashback_

"Oh yeah, by the way, one more thing I have to explain.", said the demon.

"Hmm, what is it?", asked Naruto.

"As a sign of our contract, a physical proof will appear. With my contract, you'll find a ring on your left hand on your middle finger. As long as the ring is on your finger, my power will be yours. So if it disappears, that probably means something went to shit, and you should probably not be expecting to be smacked with no consequences. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure. That's easy to remember.", Naruto said confidently.

_Flashback End_

Naruto looked at the ninja directly in his eyes and said, "What a corrupt being. You will be the first one to that will taste my new powers as I cleanse this place of evil."

The ninja gave a confused look. What was this kid talking about? It doesn't matter. He knows where he is. That means he has to kill him. He didn't know what was going on with the kunai not working, but...

"Raiton: Sandāparusu!" (Lightning Style: Pulsing Thunder)

He made a few hand signs and then placed his hands on the boy's chest. A huge burst of lightning came out of his hands and went into the boy. The ninja smirked. The boy was going to be spazzing anytime soon before his heart stopped.

But... the boy was unfazed. Actually, he looked like he was absorbing the energy. Then the kid grabbed him by the shoulder, and he felt a powerful burst of lightning go through him. He flew out of the field and into the next tree, smashing into the bark. He coughed up blood. What the heck just happened?

The boy was just looking at him now. He growled. He won't lose to a kid, especially one that isn't a ninja. He jumped out of the tree and aimed to punch the kid, when the kid grabbed him the arm, swung him around, and smashed his elbow in. He screamed, loud. Then the boy grabbed him by the leg and brought his fist onto his knee, shattering it. The pain was excruciating.

Naruto made sure the ninja couldn't run anywhere. If the ninja ran, he doubt he could keep up with a ninja with chakra jumping. Then he heard the demon inside his head say, "Hey kid, do you remember those words I said right before I tried to end you?"

'_Well, I was unconscious at the time, so not really. Why?_', Naruto thought, hoping that his thoughts would be heard in his mind sewer place.

"Well, it's one of my techniques. It allows you to place all the magic power that you can muster into your back and arm. It's not much right now, but it should be enough magic power to end this guy. Basically, it gives you the power of a piston in your arm. Trust me on this. Just say the words, and that will activate the spell. Then aim your hand and fingers to his forehead and push forwards, got it?"

Naruto nodded, which he then realized that it didn't really matter if he nodded since he was out here. God, that ninja must think he is weird. Anyways, "what is the words I need to say?", Naruto asked.

"Capite ferrum transfigat, and don't mess it up."

"What's that mean? Capite ferrum transfigat?", Naruto asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were stopping a potential child-rapist. Not taking a fucking language class. Just do it, idiot.", the demon berated.

Naruto flinched at the harsh words, but followed what the demon said. "Capite ferrum transfigat" Then he placed his hand at the guy's forehead and thrusted forward.

What happened next surprised Naruto greatly. His arm shot forward and pierced the guy's skull and then exited through the other side. Naruto's eyes widened in suprise. He quickly tried to get the guy's head off his arm. It made a squelching sound as his arm moved out. Gray matter and pieces of bone covered his arm with a enormous amount of blood. He almost puked, but he didn't. This guy deserved it. He can't seem weak now.

He looked back at the girl behind him. The girl was still scared, but he couldn't tell if the fear was directed at him now. Either way, he needed to help her. He grabbed the kunai and went to remove her bonds. Her eyes grew in terror and tried to shuffle back. Naruto realized then that a murderer with blood on his entire arm coming with a kunai wasn't a really comforting look.

He looked at the girl in her eyes, and then bowed. The girl looked less terrified and more confused. Naruto then reached with the arm not covered in blood and patted the girl on the head while saying comforting words.

When the girl finally calmed down, he grabbed the kunai again and cut the girl's bonds and carefully removed the gag.

The girl coughed for a little while. After she was finished, she looked at her savior and began to say thank you, but then he grabbed her, and lifted her up bridal style. He then jumped down and placed her down. Her face grew a little red from being held by her savior. Then before she could show her gratitude, the boy left, running faster than most kids can.

But she remembered his face. If he was trying to be mysterious, it was too late. She told herself to always remember his face when she heard the cries of the other Hyuuga members coming towards her.

(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0) (0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0) (0.0)

Naruto stopped when he thought it would be an adequate distance from the girl. He couldn't be caught by anybody from the village now, and if a ninja had the balls to kidnap someone from another village, then she must have been important. A lot of people must have been looking for her. She'll be fine.

Then he sat down and went back into his mind.

(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0) (0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0) (0.0)

"Hey, demon? Kyuubi?", asked Naruto.

The two malevolent beings acknowledged him. Naruto then asked, "It's not just the citizens of the village that corrupt it, is it? Other people outside could corrupt the village, right? Like that ninja?"

The Kyuubi laughed. "**Are you only figuring that out now? If you want to keep a village completely pure by removing all corruption, you'll have to kill every other corruption in the world, or at least, the 5 Elemental Nations.**"

Naruto then looked at the other demon. "Hey, you talked about other demons, right? If I got their power, I would be really strong, right? Strong enough to accomplish my goal, right?"

The demon grinned again. "Yeah. I actually know of one demon that could compliment your ablities of brawling and my metal abilities."

Naruto nodded. Then he looked at the demon with a look of determination. "Alright. Lead me to the demon. I need more power. I can't be weak. That ninja didn't try his hardest, I think. So... I need to be stronger. Not just to beat the ninja and corrupt people in my village, but also the ninja and corrupt people in the other villages."

The demon nodded. "Great. We can go now, if you want."

Naruto grinned. "Hehe, thanks, demon."

"Call me Icir. When you get multiple demons, you won't be able to just call me demon then, got it?"

Naruto smiled bigger. "Yep, Icir. I got it. Hehe."

Icir's smile got huge. This was definitely the right choice. This was going to be fun.

(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0) (0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0)(0.0) (0.0)

The Hokage watched the entire fight. He knew that Naruto only won because the ninja underestimated Naruto greatly. And he knew that the demon was giving him power, but those runes on his arm looked like Kyuubi. Kyuubi must have made it so that Naruto could control the demon's power. He hoped Naruto didn't give up his soul for that power.

He sighed and placed his forehead on his hands. "I really failed him, Minato. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

And that is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and if you liked it, favorite it if you want. It tells me that people do like this story and I'm not wasting my fucking time. Hehehehehe, anyways, thanks all you guys that read the story. I'll have the next chapter done ASAP. BYE!


End file.
